Estrés
by sekhoya990
Summary: Miyagi ha tenido momentos dificiles en su trabajo y muchos malos ratos, pero Shinobu planea algo especial para que el se sienta mejor de nuevo, ¿que tendra pensado el pequeño terrorista? Clasificado M por yaoi del sabroso X3


**Mi fic "A la guerra" ha resultado ser muy triste y dramatico, por lo cual he decidido publicar un pequeño one-shot de la pareja terrorista para poder relajar un poco al publico en lo que la historia se desarrolla, pero ademas como un pedido de mi amiga Arlett (elricest crazy), asi que a ella y a ustedes les deseo que disfruten de la historia ;)**

**Disclaimer: No, Junjou Romantica aun no me pertenece por desgracia, pero igual me gusta pensar que si por un ratito :')**

* * *

Un auto pasaba a toda velocidad por la calle en un frío atardecer de invierno. Los exámenes de final de semestre estaban ya casi terminando en la universidad Mitsuhashi y Hiroki estaba mas furioso que nunca debido a lo mal que a la mayoría de sus alumnos les iba, pero Miyagi era quien debía soportar sus gritos y sus tonterías, y ya era la tercera vez que le colgaba el teléfono diciéndole que aun no tenia corregidos todos los exámenes de la clase de literatura. Estaba al límite, de verdad, si ese idiota lo llamaba gritándole por lo mismo de nuevo…

Pero no pudo terminar ese pensamiento, el sonido de su teléfono lo empezó a molestar de nuevo, y solo habían pasado cinco minutos desde que hablara con el. Miyagi no podía más, así que tomo su celular y lo contesto de inmediato, ese bobo se merecía un buen grito.

Miyagi (furioso): ¡Escúchame bien idiota, aun no tengo listos los exámenes, ni siquiera he llegado a casa! ¡Si te através a llamarme otra vez te voy a…!

Shinobu (del otro lado): ¿Pero que pasa contigo Baka? Es primera vez que te llamo

Miyagi (más calmado): -suspira- Eres tú Shinobu… discúlpame, ese idiota de Kamijou ha estado molestándome todo el día con trabajo ¿Me perdonas?

Shinobu: Si, pero apenas llegues a casa haré más de mi repollo horneado, mas te vale comértelo todo o dormirás fuera esta noche

Miyagi: Anda, no seas malo, ya sabes que me han estado presionando toda la semana

Shinobu: Como sea… -hace una pausa- Por cierto ¿Cuándo llegaras?

Miyagi: -mira su reloj- Supongo que en unos veinte minutos ¿Por qué? ¿No puedes estar sin mi mucho tiempo?

Shinobu: ¡B-Baka! ¡No digas tonterías y llega pronto! –le cuelga-

Miyagi se quedo mirando su teléfono, su Shinobu era adorable cuando se molestaba por esas cosas. No podía esperar a llegar para estar con el, quizá así podría olvidarse de todas las presiones que tenia que soportar con ese idiota de Hiroki. No le extrañaba nada que sus alumnos lo llamaran _el demonio_.

Finalmente llego a su departamento, y pensándolo bien ahora también era de Shinobu, ya que desde que empezó la universidad había estado viviendo con el. Sus padres y hermana aun no sabían de lo suyo, ellos pensaban que Miyagi solo le daba al chico algunas clases privadas y además alojamiento, ya que el vivía más cerca de su escuela. De verdad su familia debía enterarse algún día, pero ya habría tiempo para eso.

Apenas abrió la puerta y entro vio que las luces estaban apagadas, pero no estaba oscuro, ya que la iluminación que había era gracias a varias velas desparramadas por todo el lugar y en toda superficie posible, en las mesas de las lámparas, encima de los estantes, sobre el armario de la sala, en todos lados, pero además cuando miro el piso logro distinguir algo rojo y disperso por la alfombra, y noto que eran pétalos de rosas, los cuales hacían una especie de camino hacia el comedor, donde la cena ya estaba lista, pero por suerte no era el repollo con el que el chico lo había amenazado antes.

Miyagi dejo su chaqueta en la entrada y camino hacia la mesa, pero no pudo ver al chico ahí ni tampoco en la cocina, pero no le extrañaba, seguramente estaba pensando sorprenderlo con todo eso, y vaya que lo había hecho, nunca se hubiera esperado un gesto tan romántico de su pequeño amante a menos que fuera un día especial, aunque por mas que trataba no se acordaba de nada que pasara ese día, ni el cumpleaños de el ni el de Shinobu, así que no tenia idea de que podría ser.

Shinobu (desde la escalera): ¿Miyagi?

Miyagi: Si, soy yo. ¿Se puede saber que celebramos? No me imagino que… -se voltea y lo ve-

Apenas lo miro sus ojos casi se salen; frente a el estaba Shinobu, el mismo chico problemático que se metió a su vida casi a la fuerza y con quien había compartido los últimos dos años de su vida… usando solo un delantal de cocina blanco, el cual solo cubría su parte delantera, desde donde estaba podía notar que no cubría nada por detrás, y eso era suficiente para dejar al pobre hombre sin palabras.

Shinobu (sonrojado): -mira hacia otro lado- Pensé que te gustaría… has tenido días muy estresantes y quería ayudar a que te relajaras

Miyagi: -corre donde esta el y lo abraza-

Shinobu: -trata de soltarse- B-Baka, no hagas eso, ¿no ves que estoy casi desnudo?

Miyagi: -sonríe y le acaricia la espalda- Puedo notarlo… luces increíble

Shinobu: Quería sorprenderte… ven, vamos a la mesa…

Miyagi: Olvida la cena, hay otra cosa que prefiero ahora

Shinobu: ¡Pervertido! ¡Yo no pensaba llegar a eso!

Miyagi: -lo mira- ¿No? ¿Entonces por que me recibes de esta forma tan provocadora?

Shinobu: Porque… bueno, porque…

Miyagi: Lo sabia –lo besa-

El chico se tenso un poco al principio, lo que a Miyagi le trajo a la memoria como había comenzado su relación, pero a diferencia de aquellas veces esta vez tardo menos en relajarse y en responder el beso con toda calma. Lentamente puso sus manos en la espalda del mayor y lo atrajo mas hacia su cuerpo, lo que lo hizo sonreír por dentro, por fin había logrado que su pequeño ya no se sintiera incomodo con sus atenciones.

Miyagi tomo a Shinobu de la nuca y lo inclino un poco hacia atrás para profundizar aun mas el beso, pero no podía evitar sentir una gran erección despertando entre sus piernas, y un bulto mas pequeño pero igualmente duro que sintió contra su pierna le hizo ver que su pareja estaba igual que el. Finalmente lo soltó para poder tener aire y vio que había dejado al chico completamente excitado pero además algo avergonzado, lo que solo logro ponerlo aun mas duro de lo que ya estaba.

Sin decir nada tomo al castaño de la mano y lo llevo a la habitación de ambos, abrió la puerta y lo lanzo encima de la cama mientras se sacaba su molesta corbata y se deshacía de su camisa. Se lanzo encima de el y empezó a besarlo aun mas apasionadamente que antes, robándole todo el aire que había logrado recobrar luego del beso anterior, pero además pudo sentir que sus dos pezones se encontraban ya muy duros, así que soltó su boca un momento y la llevo a su pecho, donde paso su lengua por uno de ellos y luego lo empezó a morder con cuidado, oyendo como Shinobu no dejaba de jadear y gemir por lo bajo. Se sentía muy bien y no quería que se detuviera. Luego fue por el otro, sacando del estudiante las mismas reacciones, pero además pudo notar como ese pequeño bulto de antes ya no era tan pequeño ahora, sino que con cada caricia se despertaba aun más y gritaba por algo de atención.

Miyagi: -toma su miembro con una mano y lo mira- Estas muy excitado ¿Qué tanto me deseas dentro de ti?

Shinobu (con los ojos cerrados): -voltea la cabeza- ¡N-N-No es cierto! ¡Y no lo deseo, siempre me dejas adolorido y me cuesta mucho poder caminar al día siguiente!

Miyagi: Que pena, pensaba dejarte igual ahora –suelta su miembro y empieza a lamerlo-

Shinobu sintió como era apresado por esa húmeda y caliente boca y como el mayor lamia su miembro y se lo metía y sacaba de la boca una y otra vez. Era increíble, y por mas que intentara contener los gritos simplemente no podía quedarse callado, apretaba las sabanas y gritaba cosas que ni podían decirse que fueran palabras, pero era porque su mente ya no podía concebir ningún pensamiento que no tuviera que ver con el agonizante placer que su amante le daba, así que grito como loco para decirle a su seme que no se detuviera por nada.

Miyagi succionaba al pobre chico como si no hubiera mañana, saboreando toda su extensión como si fuera el ultimo alimento en la Tierra, solo para finalmente poder alcanzar el clímax, y luego de unos minutos, el chico sintió ese cosquilleo en su abdomen que le decía que ya no le faltaba mucho, y se corrió dentro de la boca del mayor, para luego sentir su cuerpo débil y falto de aire por semejante orgasmo.

Miyagi: -lo suelta y se traga todo- Hace mucho que no te hacia esto, no me extraña que estuvieras tan necesitado

Shinobu: -como puede lo golpea en la cabeza- Idiota… no es cierto…

Miyagi: -toma la mano con que lo golpeo y le besa los dedos- ¿Listo para lo mejor?

Sin siquiera dejarlo responder Miyagi de un tirón le arranco el delantal a Shinobu, dejándolo completamente desnudo y vulnerable frente a el. Se quito sus propios pantalones y ropa interior, dejando ver su gran miembro erecto, el cual apenas el chico vio un pequeño escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Miyagi le acaricio el cabello y le beso la frente para calmarlo, y sacando la botella de lubricante que siempre guardaba en su mesa de noche se aseguro de cubrir toda su extensión con una buena cantidad y además dos de sus dedos, los cuales apenas estuvieron bien cubiertos de la sustancia viscosa introdujo dentro del chico, para prepararlo poco a poco.

Shinobu dejo salir un grito agudo por la intromisión. Era extraño, se sentía pegajoso y húmedo, pero no tardo en volverse más calido al momento en que sintió que se empezaba a hacer menos estrecho. Necesitaba al mayor dentro de el ya.

Shinobu: Mi-Miyagi… no puedo… no puedo mas… te necesito…

Miyagi: -se acerca a su oído- Dilo mas fuerte y lo haré

Shinobu: ¡Dije que te necesito! ¡Viejo sordo!

El chico definitivamente decidió olvidarse de su orgullo al decir eso, y al notar esto el mayor saco ambos dedos de su interior tras ver que ya estaba lo bastante lubricado. Ahora lo que el pobre Shinobu sentía era una pequeña sensación de vacío al ya no tenerlo adentro, pero se le paso en un segundo. Abrió los ojos como dos platos cuando sintió el gran miembro de su seme entrando de a poco en su pequeño agujero.

Shinobu: ¡Aaaahhh! Miyagi… es muy grande…

Miyagi solo sonrío al notar como su pequeño reaccionaba. Tomo una de sus manos entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos y apenas estuvo dentro por completo se detuvo y lo miro a la cara, como pidiéndole permiso para seguir.

Miyagi: Shinobu…

Shinobu: ¿Por qué diablos te quedas ahí? ¡Muévete ya!

El mayor entonces empezó a salir del cuerpo del chico y luego le dio una profunda estocada. Al comienzo el ritmo fue lento pero empezó a ganar velocidad conforme lo repetía, haciendo que el pequeño chico debajo de el se retorciera de placer y no dejara de gritar hasta el punto que parecía que iba a quedarse sin voz.

Shinobu no entendía como una cosa tan grande como esa podía entrar en su pequeño cuerpo, y a decir verdad Miyagi tampoco, pero una vez que lograban hacerla entrar la sensación era tan deliciosa para los dos que no querían que se detuviera nunca más.

El miembro de Miyagi entraba y salía de esa pequeña entrada muy rápido, aunque temía que si lo hacia muy fuerte terminaría por romper al pobre chico, pero no podía evitarlo, una sola mirada a su cara era suficiente para excitarlo y volverlo completamente loco.

Miyagi: Shinobu… ya no estas tan estrecho, pero sigues apretándome fuerte…

Shinobu: Deja… deja de decir eso… aahhh…

El mayor no dejaba de penetrar el delgado cuerpo de Shinobu. Su cara, su respiración entrecortada, su tibio interior, no lo dejaban pensar claramente, en lo único que pensaba era en seguir haciéndolo hasta que finalmente lo llenara por completo con su esencia, y por lo que podía sentir ya no faltaba mucho.

Miyagi: Shinobu… me voy a venir dentro de ti…

Shinobu: ¿Qué? No… ni… se te ocurra… viejo pervertido… ¡aaahhh! –lo abraza-

Miyagi: -le devuelve el abrazo y se recuesta con el en la cama- ¿Entonces por que no me quieres dejar ir?

El clímax estaba muy cerca, así que Miyagi hizo sus embestidas aun mas rápidas y se aseguro de ir aun mas profundo, sacándole gritos aun más fuertes al pobre castaño que tenia en sus brazos, pero en un momento debió soltarlo para poner las manos en sus caderas y levantárselas un poco. Lo tomo con fuerza y haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás eyaculo con fuerza dentro del muchacho, empapando por completo sus entrañas con ese liquido caliente y espeso, el cual era mas del necesario para llenarlo y se salía de su interior, chorreándole por las piernas a Miyagi y ensuciando las sabanas.

Ambos cayeron exhaustos en la cama, sintiendo su respiración volviendo de a poco a la normalidad y esperando a que sus corazones se calmaran. Solo tardaron unos minutos en calmarse por completo, Miyagi salio del chico, haciendo que el pobre se sintiera extraño sin su amante dentro.

Quedaron abrazados, felices por estar en brazos de la persona que amaban, y la habitación quedo en silencio, haciendo que pareciera mentira que el aire hubiera estado lleno de gritos de pasión y excitación hacia solo unos momentos.

Shinobu: Feliz aniversario, viejo pervertido

Miyagi: ¿Uh?

Shinobu: -lo mira de reojo- ¿Lo olvidaste verdad?

Miyagi: No, para nada… es que... es que…

Shinobu: -lo golpea suavemente en la cabeza- Olvídalo, no importa, pero no te perdonare que lo olvides el próximo año

Miyagi: -se pone encima de el de nuevo y lo besa- Hecho –se acerca a su oído-. ¿Qué opinas de una segunda ronda?

Shinobu: -se pone a patalear- ¡No, no, ni se te ocurra! ¡Déjame ir!

Miyagi: Ni creas, es lo menos que puedo hacer por haber olvidado nuestro segundo aniversario

Finalmente Miyagi cumplió su palabra, y el pobre Shinobu debió volver a casi rasgar su garganta por los gritos que salían de ella a todo pulmón.

Miyagi hacia tiempo había olvidado sus problemas en la universidad con Hiroki, y de hecho no escucho su celular, el cual sonaba como loco en el piso de abajo.

Hiroki: -cuelga- Ni hablar, tendré que ir a su casa, suerte que saque copia de la llave de ese idiota –toma su chaqueta y se va-

FIN


End file.
